What Lies Beneth
by Nomore Lenore
Summary: This is the untold story of Ursula Zandt, and what happened that we never knew. The main focus is on Ursula and Sally's rocky friendship and Ursula's life with her lover. Rated M for language, nudity, sex, and rape. UPDATES WEEKLY
1. AN Before we start

A/N: This is a story I thought up while watching the movie. The Story will have details like the comic, as I continue to remember them, but the imagery of the film. The story will cover the not much talked about Ursula Zandt also know as The Silhouette. I will stretch the time line as far as I can to make my plot work. Also If you have any ideas please come forward with them.


	2. Chapter 1

It has been days since the end of the war and the infamous picture taken of Ursula kissing the nurse. The paper failed to mention her name which happened to be Edith; not like the other names people called her. And now Ursula had to admit that she had never felt this way about someone before, she has dated other women before but not at this intensity, she knew she had found her lover and Edith felt the same. In this time after people forget they would be fine, and not face discrimination. It didn't take the hospital Edith worked at long to forget about the photo, working in a hospital and the news constantly changing.

Ursula still was in the Minutemen, but had faced hell for the picture. Though she didn't think it was fair since she knew she wasn't the only gay person on the team. Times were getting tough for the Minutemen after the war ended different heroes facing different problems. Sally also known as The Silk Specter was facing issues with her manager and Eddie, The Comedian. Hooded Justice and Captain Metropolis were facing issues of their own, though not clearly known. Ursula needed a friend at this moment in time just to talk with, and she was closer to Sally than anyone else on the team. The two weren't really close at all; they disagreed a lot and fought almost every day. But Ursula, and secretly Sally wanted to change that.

"Alright, now what are we going to do about Captain Axis?" Nite Owl looked around at the gathered group of Minutemen. He had posted pictures of the different villains and their deeds.

"I thought he would have given up since the end of the war and all; what has he been doing?" Mothman inquired.

"Bank robberies and killings mainly. Nothing major …"

The Silhouette and Silk Specter sat quietly in the back they didn't handle major villains at the moment; they only worked on the smaller cases while the men took the villains. The two didn't want to face more bad publicity. They each were lost in their own thoughts; each with their own problems.

"So, did you hear any new band music lately?" Sally finally said to break the ice, while the men started arguing about useless crime topic.

"No… I haven't gotten around to it lately. I've just been taking names, and spending time with Edith." Ursula responded, not wanting to define the meaning of 'spending time'. She stood up and walked out of the room with Sally as the volume of the argument got louder.

"When you're ever free I'll take you to one fantastic Big Band show." Sally picked up a glass of water and handed it to her teammate. Ursula smiled and returned the favor and reluctantly returned back into the room where the men were still arguing.

Later on in the day, after Ursula had changed into her civilian cloths she walked to the hospital to go wait for Edith. Walking from the meeting to the hospital usually takes her enough time to where she meets up with Edith just as she gets off from her shift. The two would only walk and talk as made their way to their older apartment. Once they were out of sight the two women they preceded on inside to have one romantic evening.

* * *

A/N: Short first chapter at first I know, but I wanted to get the story started on here. Anyone is welcome to post ideas. I would like this to be a successful story; considering that The Silhouette is a minor character in the series. So Read, Rate, Comment, and leave your ideas :3


End file.
